


A special Birthday

by Karukos



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Birthday, Other, Sadness, Short One Shot, Sisters, birthday angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Karukos
Summary: There are many reasons why Morgana is not the happiest person on Runeterra. But today is this one special day where she feels the loneliest... and the most abandoned / Small One Shot about Morgana's and Kayle's relationship.





	

The sound of her feet silently slurping over the floor, her skirt barely moving, as she moved over to the table. Delicate fingers dug into the dough, kneading it over and over again. “ _This will be used for tomorrow_ " 

The fallen angel sighed, wipe away the sweat from her brow. What a hard day… so incredibly hard. It was this day again. The loneliest day in the whole year. Such an lonely day shouldn’t exist.

With a sigh she looked onto the counter… she still had flour and eggs. She could actually. No that would be stupid. And even tough it was, Morgana took another bowl. On its edge she cracked the eggs, pouring the inside onto the flour she put in before.

A little bit water, a few other ingredients and in shortest time she stood their mixing. Finished with that she poured the dough into form and shoving it into the oven. The fire burned, the crackle of the wood filling the room like everyday. But today wasn’t everyday. Leaning against the stone wall, Morgana thought how special this day once had been, still was for her in this moment. 

Carefully she decorated the cake… vanilla topping on top. With sugar and food dye she drew to figures, two angels into the frosting. All that crowned by a single candle, a figurine of an angel in golden armor…

With an solemnly mien she began to sing with a soft voice, like each note was a small package of love:

” **Happy Birthday to you** **“**

_"Hey, look what I can do?”-“What… my goodness Morgana!”-“Ouch”-“Are you alright?”- “I am fine sis.”_

**“Happy Birthday to you”**

_“How old did you got today?”-“150 years!”-“You know what that means?”-“We are finally adults!"_

**"Happy Birthday…”**

_“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!? I TRUSTED YOU!”-“Are you blind? You are destroying the order!”-“I HATE YOU!”_

**“…dear Kayle…**

**Happy Birthday to you…”**

_And a single tear ran down the Fallen’s cheek._


End file.
